


How Long Has It Been Since You've Slept?

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, But No One Cares, Kinda, M/M, Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Original Character Death(s), Pregnant Armitage Hux, Violence, kinda graphic, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Alpha Kylo and Omega Hux, plus some other asshole Alpha that wants some of that Hux butt. Bad idea.Also bad summary. Just read it, it'll make more sense.





	How Long Has It Been Since You've Slept?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubbaKnowlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/gifts).



> Well kids, I think I hit everything that needed tagging. If I missed something, let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> A looong due request for @bubbaknowlton!

Kylo had been on bridge watch when he felt, rather than heard Hux’s cry in his mind. It was like a sharp, cold spike straight into his brain. Without a second thought, he sprinted past several startled crew members.

“You've got the Deck, Lieutenant!”, he growled as he blew by a confused Mitaka.

 

Kylo took off through the passageways of the  _ Finalizer  _ at his top speed. At some point, his lightsaber had found its way to his hand. 

He paid no mind to the Stormtroopers and other crew that gave him strange looks as he ran. He even shoulder checked an Ensign that was engrossed in reading something on his datapad. Kylo barely registered the fact that it happened.

In order to clear his path, Kylo sent a feeling ahead of him through the Force that made everyone feel the need to be elsewhere.

Between that and the angry aura around the Alpha, no one else dared get near him.

 

When Kylo reached his and Hux's shared quarters, he paused a moment to take in the fact the electronic lock had been broken - the faceplate had been pried away and hung haphazardly by its wiring. The door had also been forced open.

He could hear his twin pups crying and the scent of his Omega was pungent with distress. 

He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. A low growl escaped Kylo as he cautiously stalked into the room. 

Kylo moved quickly and quietly through the common room, all senses on alert for some clues as to what was going on.

As he got closer, he could hear a voice coming from the direction of the bedroom.

 

“Stay still!”, growled a man in a Captain’s uniform as he wrenched Hux’s arm painfully behind his back.

The man was Captain Roland Ste and he was another Alpha. He’d been looking at Hux strangely for the past few weeks, and now it was apparent why.

“You are gonna be mine.”, Ste growled as he ran his tongue then his teeth over the bond mark on Hux’s neck.

“After I get rid of your current mate and  _ all _ evidence of him,  _ I’ll _ be the one to breed you and make you fat with pups. Keep you that way.”

The Captain took a deep breath at the back of Hux’s neck, taking in the sweet smell of the Omega. By ‘all evidence of him’ he surely meant to dispose of the two pups in the other room and the ones that Hux was carrying. The General was about five months heavy with another litter. 

“I'll be promoted, of course. Having the General as my mate has its advantages.”

Ste nuzzled Armitage and made a deep humming sound.

Hux snorted and tried to pull away, only to be pulled roughly back and have the grip on him tightened.

“You will not lay a hand on my pups.”, Hux growled not the least bit intimidated. “And you most certainly will not have me.”

“Oh, I will.”, Roland growled in a voice rough with desire. His skin was almost feverishly hot now. 

Hux could feel the heat through both of their clothing. He could also feel the intruding Alpha’s member, stiff against his rear end. 

Ste bucked his hips against Hux to help illustrate his intentions - even with as clear as they already were. 

Hux frowned and tensed up, disgusted by Ste’s actions.

  
  
  


That was it, Kylo couldn’t stand it any longer. This intruding Alpha was going to pay. Pay for intruding into his den. Pay for threatening his pups and mate. His  _ pregnant  _ mate none the less.

 

“Let go of him!”, Kylo snarled as he burst into the bedroom.

The Captain looked up from where he was again tonguing Hux’s neck, startled by the sudden appearance of another man. His eyes then widened when he saw just who had shown up.

With his obsession over Hux and his hormones, Ste had either not known or forgotten just who Hux’s mate was. 

It was more that likely the later, as  _ everyone _ knew that the General and Knight were a mated pair. Though even more likely, was that Roland had just ignored the fact.

Even though he was now radiating nervous energy, the Captain put up a defiant front.

“I don’t think that I will,  _ Ren _ .”, he sneered, practically spitting out the last word.

“I’ve grown rather fond of him over these past few weeks. He'll be my brood mare; he’s already proven to be a prolific breeder.”

Ste grinned nastily and ran his free hand down and then back up Armitage’s pregnant belly.

Hux flinched at that; only the medical staff - when necessary - and Kylo were allowed to touch his belly. He flared his nostrils angrily.

 

Those were the wrong things for Roland Ste to say and do. 

Kylo’s face was red with rage as he raised his hand towards the Captain.

 

Ste was confused, he thought for sure that Ren would go for his lightsaber. What in seven hells was he doing?

Within moments, the Captain was finding it hard to breathe. His throat felt tight, almost like it was closing off. As his throat felt like it was getting tighter and tighter, naturally both of his hands went to it. 

No longer held by the intrusive Captain, Hux made his way, as quickly as he was able, to stand beside Kylo. 

All too late did Roland realize what was happening: Ren was using his magic to choke him. He dropped to his knees as his vision began to darken. As he was about to pass out, he heard something that caused him to smirk - despite his predicament.

 

“Let him go, Kylo.”

Ren turned and looked at Hux in disbelief. To which Hux merely tilted his head in a ‘Yes I’m serious’ gesture. The Knight dropped his hand, releasing his grip on Ste. The man collapsed onto the floor with a muted thud and gasped for breath.

 

‘This was too good to be true!’, Roland thought even as he was hitting the floor. 

 

Drawing himself up proudly, Hux made his way over to stand in front of the Captain.

 

‘Apparently, the Omega had learned some sense, and is going to accept me as his new Alpha!’

 

Across from him, yet gone unseen, Kylo scowled furiously at Ste’s thoughts. He clenched his fists tightly in barely restrained anger.

 

Roland looked up at the General with a grin on his face. “I’m glad -”

 

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Hux’s booted foot came into contact with his face. 

Before he could even process what was happening, Hux kicked him again. Ste’s face was bleeding when he collapsed to the floor. 

Armitage glared down at the man, his lip curled in contempt. Using his foot, he rolled Ste over onto his back. Hux then stepped, none too gently, on the man's throat.

 

“As I said:  _ You will not lay a hand on my pups, and you will most certainly not have me. _ ”, Hux told him with a deadly calm. 

As he spoke, he gradually applied more pressure to Ste’s neck.

Hux's lips again curled into a sneer as he glared down and around his swollen belly.

 

The longer and harder Hux pressed down on Ste’s throat, the redder the Captain's  face became.

After a few moments, Ste began to squirm and his face was turning towards purple.

The General allowed the man to struggle a few more moments to consider his fate. He then pressed down with his full weight; crushing Roland Ste’s windpipe. 

Hux ground his foot and kept pressure on the man's neck, watching him flail feebly as the light drained from his eyes.

 

Once he was certain that Ste was dead, Hux looked over to his mate.

“Remind me to promote Commander Rillion. We've got an empty Captain's billet to fill.”

 

Hux then sighed heavily as he took several steps backward. His hands went to his belly and he began to rub it soothingly.

Kylo was suddenly at his back, his large hands on his mate's belly. He then leaned in and nuzzled his cheek. 

“Are you alright? Are they alright?”, the Alpha asked quietly. His voice full of concern.

 

Hux didn't answer immediately. He just stood in silence, enjoying being in Kylo’s arms.

 

“Yes, yes I believe so.”, he answered finally as he continued to rub is belly. 

Suddenly exhausted, Armitage sagged in his mate's arms.

 

Kylo quickly readjusted his hold on Hux to keep him from falling, and gently guided him to the bed.

Once Hux was safely on the bed, Kylo knelt in front of him, eyes full of concern.

 

“I'm fine, I'm fine.”, Hux told him with a dismissive gesture. “Just tired all of a sudden.”

 

With loud, demanding cries from the other room, they were both reminded of the twins.

 

“They're probably scared and hungry.”

Armitage made to get up but was quickly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“I'll get them. You rest.”, Ren told him gently.

 

After a few moments, Kylo returned with a pup cradled in each arm. They were still crying, but it was only a whimpering now that their father was holding them. 

 

Hux smiled in relief at the sight of his pups; they were unharmed.

He then began undoing his uniform blouse so that it could be removed.  Once off, he folded it neatly and placed it on the bed beside him.

 

At the sight of his Omega with no shirt, Kylo felt a flutter of desire in his stomach. 

Hux was beautiful: his belly so round and full of pups, and his breasts heavy with milk. He loved his mate like this.

 

When he was settled, Armitage held his arms out for one of the pups. 

Kylo carefully handed one over, he then sat next to Hux on the bed, as he attempted to calm the other.

“Shhh, shhh it's ok. Mum's got you.”, Hux said quietly as he held the pup to his chest.

Her crying quickly ceased as she latched on and began suckling.

“Hold her so you can rub her back.”, Hux suggested when he saw that Kylo was still having trouble calming the pup that he held.

He then reached out and stroked her cheek with a finger.

“You have to be patient, darling. Mum's belly is too big now to hold you both.”

 

Once the little pup was done, Armitage made a small nest of the pillows next to him and placed her in it. He then took her twin from Kylo; the pup made happy gurgling sounds before she began feeding greedily. 

 

After a few moments, Hux looked over to Kylo. “Could you remove that?” He gestured with his chin to Ste’s body. “Just take it out to the corridor, the sanitation droids will take care of it.”

  
  
  
  


After what had happened with Ste, Kylo had insisted that the twins’ cribs be moved into their bedroom. 

He also saw to it that the door and electronic lock to their quarters were replaced. The replacement door was double reinforced durasteel and the locks were doubled.

 

Even with it being about two months since the Alpha was still on high alert. 

Even though there had been no cause for alarm. 

 

Word of what had happened to Ste had circulated around the  _ Finalizer _ . This made the crew very wary of their behavior around their co-commanders.

Even so, Kylo's protective instincts had been kicked into high gear. 

 

Currently, he was in bed with his very heavily pregnant mate. As it turned out, the Omega was carrying quadruplets. With him being at seven months with them, he was enormous.  

Kylo looked him over as he slept; he loved to see his mate so heavy with his offspring.

 

Ren stifled a yawn and rubbed at his eyes. 

Hux then stirred a bit and woke suddenly. Once he got his bearings, he looked over to his mate.

“Why are you up?”, he asked in confusion.

“Why are  _ you _ up?”, Ren countered.

Armitage hummed and shifted a bit, a hand going to his big belly. 

“One of them kicked me in the ribs.”, he answered with a frown.

Kylo made a sympathetic sound and placed a hand on his Omega’s belly.

 

While his Alpha rubbed his belly, Hux looked to his face. The man looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes and, though he was trying to hide it, was struggling to stay awake.

To get his mate's attention, Armitage placed one of his hands over the one Kylo was using to rub his belly.

“Kylo, how long has it been since you slept?” He squeezed his hand a little and looked Kylo in the eye.

“A while.”, he answered after a moment. The truth was, he hadn't slept properly since the attack on Hux. 

He had taken to consuming mass amounts of caf. He also wouldn’t sleep, save for random power naps scattered randomly through the cycle.

With a frown and a huff, Armitage slowly hoisted himself into a sitting position. 

“You need to take care of  _ you  _ too, Ren. I am not totally incapable just yet.”

Hux reached over and placed a hand on his mate’s head, then pulled him into a hug.

“You’ve done what you can.” 

He stroked Kylo’s dark hair as he spoke. “Besides the crew is still terrified of us from when you tossed Ste’s body out into the corridor. I think those two Petty Officers are still traumatized.”

Hux chuckled at the memory. He then looked down to see why Kylo wasn’t laughing too. 

He was asleep. Hux sighed, of course. 

Leave it to Ren to fall asleep on him in an uncomfortable position. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one  
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
